dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eto Yoshimura
Eto Yoshimura is a major character in the manga series, Tokyo Ghoul, and one of the female heroines of the fanfiction story, The Crimson Dragon. The leader of the organization, Aogiri Tree, she is the natural enemy of the CCG. She has been posing under the assume identity of Sen Takatsuki, a renowned author in Japan. Born as the daughter of former V member Yoshimura and a reporter named Ukina, she is a natural-born hybrid of both Human and Ghoul. She is known as the infamous "One-Eyed Owl," classified as an SSS-rated Ghoul by the CCG, due to her attack on the main branch thirteen years ago, and during the Owl Suppression Operation three years ago. She is also responsible for the creation of Kurimuzon, the split-personality of Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Eto is a young woman in her early twenties, described as being attractive, and somewhat short. She typically wears a sleepy or curious expression and dresses in modest or sloppy fashion. Her long green hair is usually messy and uncombed or bundled on top of her head in a messy bun. However, even though she is typically unkempt, she is noted to be an incredible beauty with many admirers and greatly resembles her mother, Ukina; this resemblance is furthered when she cuts her hair to a short bob after joining :re. Personality Eto has a sadistic personality, often expressing joy at the expense of others' suffering. Her twisted personality is possibly the result of fighting to stay alive during her early years in the 24th ward. As a result, she has no qualms about remorselessly slaughtering humans and ghouls alike, and shows happiness when inflicting pain on others. Like many ghouls, she is able to compartmentalize her ghoul and human alter egos with relative ease. Since she doesn't see any value in human life, this indicates that she has a misanthropic view on humanity. As Sen Takatsuki, Eto projects a childish air around her through her actions and overall demeanor. She appears to be quite playful and ditzy at times, oversleeping on the day she was supposed to be signing books and taking photos with admirers when it was prohibited by her manager. According to Haise Sasaki in the profile he constructs through his analysis of her works it leads him to speculate that the author is a woman filled with despair and hatred towards the world, having completely abandoned hope long ago. Like her mother, Eto has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, evident by how she was able to guess Issei's thoughts during the first meeting. She later grew to develop romantic feelings for him, as her involvement led to her becoming a crucial controller for Issei's new personality, Kurimuzon, which came as a result of the torture Naki implemented on him. She has also become slightly possessive over him, and despises Rias Gremory, criticizing her for her failure in protecting him when it mattered. Shortly after the two personalities merge together, Eto reveals that she regretted ever falling for Issei, believing that it was because of her that he suffered. However, her romantic feelings only grew when he managed to reconcile her with her father, and since then, has become all the more possessive of him, stating to Rias during their first meeting that Issei belongs to her. Profile Volume 3: A Dragon Reforged Powers and Abilities Eto is one of the most powerful Ghoul seen thus far in the series, second only to Kurimuzon shortly after his encounter with Arima. She is very well-versed in manipulation, torture and psychological warfare, able to mentally break down a person's mind and force them to accept her ideas with ease through methodical torture. She possesses incredible agility and speed surpassing most ghouls, able to close large distances almost instantaneously and injure her opponent before they even realize it. Among her other assets she also possesses incredible resilience and regeneration, being able to survive grievous wounds such as being bissected in half and regrowing her lower body afterwards. Eto is much stronger than most ghouls, evident by her attacks in CCG headquarters and the number of investigators that she has killed as the One Eyed Owl. She easily subdues a team of high class investigators prior to Arima's arrival whereas Yoshimura had trouble fending off the same investigators' cooperative attacks. * Ukaku Kagune: '''Eto's kagune takes the form of two muscular blades on her shoulder blades and 6-8 kakuhou form spikes from her back that can shoot bullets similar to her father's. Due to the high number of kakuhous in her body, her kagune abilities are very diversified. Combined with her knowledge about Kagune and her creativity, Eto's skill with her kagune is far more advanced than most ghouls shown so far. After the timeskip, her kagune takes the form of multiple grotesque appendages attached to her back. The appendages can be shaped into eyes, mouths, arms, and legs in order to suit Eto's purposes. Her kagune appears to be an extension of her conciousness as the mouths often speak incoherent sentences, possibly her thoughts at the moment. Like Nutcracker, her kagune is also detachable, capable of ensnaring her opponents with relative ease. She appears to be able to "implant" her kagune into others and significantly alter their physiology, as she did with Kanae (and possibly Noro). * '''Kakuja Kagune: Due to the low concentration of humans in the 24th Ward, Eto cannibalized ghouls at an early age and quickly became a kakuja. Ten years ago, Eto's kakuja formed two large scimitar blades from her shoulders to counteract the close-combat weakness most ukaku ghouls have. With two large blades, she could cover the distance between her opponents, parrying incoming attacks and striking back. Eto's first kakuja kagune also formed a mask with one hole on the right eye's position and three zigzag lines on the left, with two lines at the mouth's position slanted downwards, deceptively similar to her father's mask. In her current full kakuja form, Eto takes the appearance of a large, monstrous creature with her Ukaku kagune growing into large spikes protruding from her back, has four scimitar blades instead of two from her shoulders, large bird-like feet, and her mask develops four horns along with a single eye in the center with three markings on the side cheeks and the forehead. In this form, she is nearly unstoppable. While her ukaku kagune covers middle to far distances, her Kakuja cuts down those in front. Her ukaku kagune are capable of shooting projectiles large enough to overwhelm most seasoned CCG investigators. The projectiles were also able to knock out an Arata Proto equipped Yukinori Shinohara and Iwao Kuroiwa through brute force alone. Unlike most kakujas, she is able to maintain her consciousness. So far, Kishou Arima and the One-Eyed King is the only combatant able to deal significant damage to Eto in this form. After the timeskip, her kakuja appears to have increased even further in size, to the extent where its tongue is bigger than her actual body. Much like her kagune, she is able to change the physical form of her kakuja, spawning extra appendages like limbs, mouths and eyes at will. Trivia * She is the second One-Eyed Ghoul to be conceived naturally from a human and Ghoul. The first is hinted to be the One-Eyed King. * Eto can bypass the Rc scanning machines in the CCG headquarters due to being Kuzen's daughter. * Her books such as The Black Goat's Egg and The Hanged Man's MacGuffin contains dark themes that reflect the life of a ghoul. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * She's developed some sort of interest in Kaneki's power when he became half-kakuja, and refers to him as "Kakuja's Egg". * She has been shown consuming human food: While meeting with Hinami, she is holding a daifuku in her mouth with no obvious discomfort or ill effect. * It was speculated by Haise from reading her works that she may have succumbed to despair and has no hope for anyone. This may be why she wants to destroy everything. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump, she is featured as the "Queen of Clubs". * In the official English release of Volume 4, Touka's flashback of Mado in Chapter 31 had him mistakenly refer to Eto as the "One-Eyed King" instead of the "One-Eye". * She is the eighth girl known to be in Issei's harem at present. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy